mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 42
|venue =Philippine Arena |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =47 Countries |debut = |opening =Previous Edition Winning Song |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Dapturner1992 Madmucca99 Europezgal08 |return = |withdraw = }}Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 42nd Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #42 will be the 42nd edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Philippine Arena, located in Bulacan, , following the country's victory at the 41st edition with Built By Titan & Starxs performing "Broken Love". This will be the first time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 2 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 22nd October 2018. The grand final official date being the 29th October 2018. All three live shows were hosted by Maine Mendoza. As of 8th October 2018 47 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 3''' countries have made their debut, The countries being , and . '''14 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 18 countries withdrew. Location It will take place in the Philippine Arena, located in Bulacan, , following the country's victory at the 41st edition with Built By Titan & Starxs performing "Broken Love". 'Venue' The Philippine Arena in Bulacan, which has a capacity of approximately 55,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 10th October 2018. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. 'Bidding phase and host city selection' Following Philippines's triumph, the Mysterious Broadcasting Union (MBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Mysterious Song Contest, issued the hosting invitation to ABS-CBN during the winner's press conference. ABS-CBN , announced on 2nd October that with the contest being held in Philippines that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 1,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and country. : Host City Format 'Visual Design' The theme for the contest, Capture Your Dreams, was unveiled on 10th October 2018 in a press conference. Its visual design features a dreamcatcher that allude to the ideas that everyone should capture their most prized dream and the catcher is to hold onto them until the right time where the dream has been reached. The contest's Executive Supervisor remarked that the theme and logos "resonate with MSC's core values, including diversity, very well. The dreamcatcher connects all of us and its variety can provide good inspiration for each of the participating broadcasters that we look forward to seeing in Bulacan this month." 'Presenters' On 4th October, ABS-CBN announced that the contest would be hosted by Maine Mendoza. Spokesperson:- Maine Mendoza Nicomaine Dei Capili Mendoza (born March 3, 1995) is a Filipino actress, comedienne, host, television and Internet personality, writer, product endorser, and singer-songwriter. She is best known for her viral Dubsmash videos and her role as Yaya Dub in the noontime variety show Eat Bulaga!'s "Kalyeserye" segment that was previously aired on GMA Network and worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV. Mendoza wrote and interpreted "Imagine You and Me," the theme song for the 2016 movie of the same name. The music for the song is done by Vic Sotto with arrangements by Jimmy Antiporda. A duet version of the song was also released for the film. In June 2018, Mendoza signed a record deal with Universal Records. Neocolours lead vocalist Ito Rapadas is the over-all producer of Mendoza's first album. 'Voting' The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. 'Semi-final allocation draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 15th October 2018. The 41 semi-finalists had been allocated into 5''' pots, based on the geographical locations of the nations. Drawing from different pots helps to increase suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined which semi-final would be broadcast and voted by each of the six automatic finalist countries ( , , , , and the host nation ). Participating Countries '''8th October 2018 47 confirmed countries participated in the contest. 3''' countries have made their debut, The countries being , and . '''14 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 18 countries withdrew. 'Returning Artists' We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Arilena Ara * Amy Shark * Hooverphonic * Severina * Kerli * Christin Stark * Bogi * Perfume * Kathrine Lukins * Thalia * Within Temptation * Susanne Sundfør * Momoland * Blas Cantó 'Semi Finalists' Finalists Finals 'Semi Final 1' 21 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Semi Final 2' 20 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Grand Final' 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. Scoring '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand final: 'Scoreboards' This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced (approved) : Voter was replaced (not approved) : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced (approved) : Voter was replaced (not approved) Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results 01. Ryan Seacrest 02. Jesús Vázquez 03. Marci Ien 04. Latha Walpola 05. Indy Barends 06. Volodymyr Ostapchuk 07. Sibel Kekilli 08. Edda Sif Pálsdóttir 09. Pär Lernström 10. Dorota Wellman 11. Alketa Vejsiu 12. Dragana Cuprina 13. Ogie Alcasid Second part of results 14. Omar Zhanyshov 15. Toni Jeričević 16. Kseniya Borodina 17. Sinem Öztürk 18. Tsutomu Sekine 19. Simona Ventura 20. Jan Versteegh 21. Lee Hyori 22. Paula Muzikante 23. Benjamin Castaldi 24. Chris Wang 25. Tess Daly 26. David Campbell National Selections Here is a list of all the national selections held this edition.